I Promise
by lady-me-elora
Summary: England visits young America


Pairings : USUK

PS – I don't own Hetalia/England/America, I just want to. I really would love to thank Sammantha (heee~) ,xJ11Cx,emobunny4eva,MiszIceQueen10,Angelina Cat,nypsy and a faker for giving such wonderful reviews on my Ichihime fic. I would also love to thank those who favorited my story. I heart you guys~ :3 Angelina Cat, DevilTito, MiszIceQueen10,teddybunny99 and tokiluv. Thank you SO much, you don't know how much it meant to me~ and thank you Sammantha, it's all thanks to you that I'm writing my own fics now :3 sorry for making this so long. Heee~ 

Arthur looked out his window and glanced at the driver. He gave a soft sigh and smiled to himself. He was happy that he finally has the time to return home. With all that country stuff going around, he just had to be away from home. He didn't want to bring his work home either, so he just simply stayed away from it. He ogled at his watch and observed the weather. It been a while since he's been there, it's been so long since he last saw that little boy.

"I bet he's gotten taller by now. I sure hope he fits the suit I got him or it'll be such a waste." he was thinking out loud again.

The driver looked back at him through the front mirror and smile,

"visiting your kid, sir?"

England just nodded and realized that he shouldn't, he waves his hands in front of him,

"no no no, not my kid. He' more like a… little brother to me!"

the driver stopped the car, "we're here sir."

England opened his own door, assisted by his butler, all of his belongings were soon carried to his room. Just while he was unpacking his things, someone knocked on the door.

"Alfred?"

" no sir, it's just me. Master Alfred has gone out to the garden. He is very fond of the outdoors."

"aaah, what is do you need Harris?"

" I would like to inform you that Mr Francis had called and left you a message."

Alfred had gone sight-seeing for the day. He crawled around the garden just so he could catch the mole rat he spotted the other day. With a telescope in one hand and some help from the shovel in the garden. He's been secretly digging up holes without Harris's permission and made quite a mess of it. He covers up his mess of holes with some dried leaves and told the maids not to sweep them off. When he gets tired, he would pick up his cat and they'll both doze off under the tree England planted the last time he was home. Alfred missed England, but he understands that it is not his will to be away from home, all he can do is wait for him to come home again.

"come on Americat~" Yawns. "I'm taking a nap.. make.. sure Harris.. doesn't catch us again~" America was covered in mud, he scratched his face multiple times and fell asleep under that tree. The cat purred and climbed up his lap, it turned around 2 times and laid itself on Alfred's stomach. The cat was comfortable indeed.

Harris was sent out on a search for the young master, England went looking for the little boy himself, he searched high and low, he went to the garden and to the pond. He was worried that he might have gone into the woods and got lost, but knowing Alfred, he'll probably be fine. But then, it was still inappropriate for a little boy to be inside a forest all by himself.

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred?" England walked up to that hill where he used to carry America there. He remembered that rabbit they found, the one they brought home and made it their own. He remembered that tree that he planted, promising to build a tree house for them to have their secret meetings. England couldn't help but smile at the thought. He decided to grab his measuring tape back at the warehouse and head up to the hill.

"Harris! I'll be needing some wood." He walked past his butler and into the warehouse. He took what he needed and head out.

"but Sir. What ever is it you're going to do with it?"

"I'm going to build Alfred's a secret hide out." he tilted his head and smiled. "I promised him."

Alfred woke up and startled his cat. The cat jumps off in alert and looked back at Alfred. Alfred was stretching as he yawned. There were sleepy tears in his eyes and he wiped those away, he looked at his cat and picked him up, He bawled his hands into fists.

"we will catch that mole rat even if it's the last thing we'll ever do!"

The cat looked at him as if it understood what he said. They both head out and left the tree there. But little did America know, England was on his way up on the opposite side. Alfred ran back to the garden and saw Harris there, he was ordering some big guys to carry all that plank to the warehouse. America got curious and followed them there, without being noticed. He climbed up a tree and observed the guys from there.

"maybe Harris wants to build something. I wonder what? Should I ask him?" Alfred and his cat looked at each other. "NAH!" Alfred climbed down the tree, his shirt got stuck half way and he just jumped down causing his shirt to rip. "oh dear, I'm in trouble now." He tried to grab hold of the part where his shirt has torn but ended looking silly, he sighed and gave up.

" we should really get going now or else it'll be dark out soon. It'll be really hard to see even with this telescope."

"…"

" my telescope? Where is it? Snap! It's on that hill." He ran as fast as he could, he wanted his telescope back. It was England's telescope.

England got up to hill and looked up to how tall it has grown. He walked towards the tree to measure the height when he stepped on something. He took a step back and looked down.

"this was mine. I thought I gave it to Alfred? He must have left it here. Well I'll just keep it with me and return it to him later. He took out his sketch book and started drawing designs for Alfred's tree house. He drew his designs according to Alfred's liking. He wanted the tree house to be perfect for the boy. He drew several designs and then he finally got satisfied. " I'm sure Alfred would love this one. " He stood up and looked at the tree once more. It's grown so much taller, just how long has he been away from home, how much has Alfred grown? He went over the tree and started admiring the sky, "I'll start building that tree house tomorrow morning. Maybe Alfred would want to help me out. Hmm. Or should I keep it a secret from him? Well he will find out eventually, I might as well just tell him." There goes his habit for thinking out loud again. The sun was already setting, the color of the sky was beautiful, so radiant, so soft, so alluring… just when he was caught in the gorgeous sunset, he caught a glimpse of something moving very fast up the hill. He took a step back, and then another step. Could it be?

"Alfred? Is that you? "

The mole rat jumped out of the bushes and was alerted when he saw England, it got on its four feet and started to flee again, apparently, he was sensing something evil on its way. England just stared at the animal. It sure was afraid of something.

" Britain? Britain? Is that you! Britain!" England knew that voice, it was a little mature, but he knew that voice, he turned around, and a smiling Alfred was on his way. England saw him coming, he knew that Alfred was going to knock him over. He spread out his arms and formed a smile he didn't even knew he put on, he was ready to pick the little boy up.

America was running up the hill when he saw someone was already up there.

"oh boy, they better not steal my telescope!" and that's when he noticed that familiar back. It was Britain's back. It was Arthur. It was him, he's really back!

" Britain? Britain? Is that you! Britain!" America shouted as loud as he could while he ran as fast as he can. It was exhausting but this is Britain we're talking about. Alfred sprinted up the hill to the smiling England. He was happy to see him too. in fact, he was ecstatic. He launched himself into Britain's arm and knocked him over. England has gotten a lot smaller than he used to be and Alfred has grown a little too fast so it was quite impossible for Britain to ever being able to pick him up again. He was hugging Britain so tight that Britain was choking. Alfred quickly let go and looked up at him.

"Britain! Omg! When did you get back? How have you been? Did you kick butt? Did you lose weight? Why do you look smaller now? Why are you up here? Does Harris know you're back? Am I hurting you? Should I let go? Should I get off now?" Alfred exploded with questions.

Arthur just looked at him and smiled. "to answer your questions. I got back this morning. I've been good. And yes, France was literally begging on his knees. I don't believe I've lost weight. Well that's because you've gotten bigger yourself. I came to see if this tree is tall enough to hold a tree house. Harris was the one who greeted me. Yes, you're hurting me. Yes, letting go of me would be splendid. Yes, please get off.

America jumped off of Arthur. " what tree house? "

"well the one I promised to build so that we can have our secret meetings at night, remember?"

"how can I ever forget! You're going to build it now? I mean tomorrow?"

"yes I am. And I would love it if you'd hand me some help."

" you bet I will! Yay! We're having a tree house soon! Oooooh~ now I know what are those planks for. I thought Harris was going to make a Green House here!"

England pat at the boy's head. "Alfred, you're filthy. And what happened to your shirt? Weren't you taught to be more careful with your attire? Did Harris teach you nothing?"

Alfred pouted a bit. " I'm sorry I'm in a mess but the torn shirt was an accident! I can't stay stuck on a tree! And Harris teaches me too much! I had to sneak sometimes and hope that he doesn't find me!" Alfred realized what he shouldn't say and covers his mouth, he turned to look at England.

England looked at the pouting Alfred and how he reacted when he said something wrong, he laughed and grab his hand. " let's go home. I don't want a filth on the dining table." America nodded and followed the older nation home.

They both got home and the maid took the young master to his room. Arthur went to his and cleaned himself up for dinner. He got out from his bath and put on his clothes. While he was searching through his stuff, he found the suit that he bought for Alfred. He got out of his room and called for Harris.

"yes sir?"

"bring this to Alfred, tell him to wear this to dinner."

"very well sir."

Arthur got back to his room and started reading a book that Spain had given him on his Birthday. It was an interesting book, the context was wonderful too. England was a fast reader, he analyses everything in a short amount of time.

There was a knock on the door. "dinner is served ,sir."

"I'll be right down."

Alfred was already dressed in his normal attire when there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?"

"it's me young master."

He went to open the door. "what is it Harris?"

Harris holds up the suit to Alfred. " you are required to wear to dinner later. "

" huh? But why? we're not going out are we? Is it a special occasion or something?"

" not it's simply the master's orders, now please obey his wishes."

Alfred couldn't argue with Harris. Alfred won every single fight in his life, but never once defeated Harris. He took the suit and closed the door to try it on.

It fit him perfectly. At first Alfred thought it would be a little too big for him but it turned out that it was his perfect size. England sure knows how to estimate stuff. He straightened his suit and looked into the mirror. He sighed. The suit was too fancy for his taste. But then, everything he has is too fancy, Alfred prefer his old clothes better than his new ones. He has always had that strange habit. He was staring at himself and the maid knocked on his door.

They both got to the dining table and Arthur walks towards Alfred.

"ah I'm so glad this fits you. See how good you look in these fine clothing."

"aahhh but this is way to fancy. I like my old clothes better."

"nonsense. It would be a shame to me if you didn't have proper attire."

"I'll keep these for special occasions next time. I'll just think of tonight as a special occasion then."

They both sat down together and talked while they enjoy dinner.

Dinner took longer than usual because both of the masters were too busy communicating rather than eating their dinner. When they were finished, they both settled down in the living room. England remembered Alfred's telescope and returned it to him.

"you just left it there under that tree."

"oh my! I didn't mean to. I was going back to get it but you were there and I forgot."

"that's alright." The phone rang.

England stood up and tend to the phone. It was France.

"England. We have a code red situation, it's really getting out of hand."

England talked on the phone for what felt like hours. Alfred stood there at the door to wait for him to go to bed. England was busy again, he was upset ,he could see it from his face.

England finally hung up, he said something to Harris who was on his right. He sighed and noticed Alfred at the door. He walked towards him.

"Alfred, why aren't you in bed yet?"

"I wanted to make sure you went to bed first."

"you silly boy, how about this. I'll let you sleep with me tonight."

"can I really? Can we really? Won't I be a bother? You always say I'm too noisy."

England smiled out of guilt. "it's alright. It's just this one time." He pat on the boy's head and he followed him to his room.

"Do you still sleep with your nightlight on Alfred?"

"yes, but I don't think I'll be needing it tonight."

England smiled and tucked Alfred in, he got to the other side and climbed up his bed. He pulled Alfred closer and started touching his hair gently.

"Britain, I missed you so much the last time you left. What did you do?"

"well, I had to help France settle down his country and lots of things that he should have done by himself."

"well. That France is such a pain, he's keeping you away from me. And I hate that."

England smiled. " yes, he is a pain."

America yawned.

"Britain. Wake me up when you're going to build that tree house tomorrow alright?"

England stopped touching Alfred's head for a moment. He promised him, Alfred was looking forward to building that tree house with him. But due to that code red situation, he had to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. He had ordered Harris to pack his things as soon as the phone call ended.

"Alfred. I don't think we'll be able to build that tree house tomorrow. You see, France is in trouble and if I don't help him, his whole nation might be gone, do you understand? I promise I'd come as soon as possible, so then we can build that tree house alright?"

He turned to looked at the boy, but he was already asleep. England held the little boy closer, Alfred looked like an angel, it was always so nice coming back home, having someone this wonderful welcoming him, but he was always away, and Alfred was always alone. Loneliness is something very hard to bear. And Alfred is still merely a child. England held his little brother tight and dozed off with him.

America heard the sound of someone's belt, he looked over his covers and saw someone standing there. He was half asleep so he couldn't tell who it was.

"Britain?"

The figure looked over to him. Alfred opened his eyes and there stood England. Arthur was already in his uniform. He saw Alfred trying to get out of bed and walked towards him,

"you should go back to sleep." Pestered Arthur.

" where are you going?"

"I have to go back to work"

"what about the tree house?"

Arthur swore someone just shot his heart with a shotgun. "that will have to wait."

"are you going to war again?"

England bit his lip. "yes, and I don't know how long it'll take this time."

America could feel tears dropping from his eyes, " why do you always have to leave. You're never at home. I'm always all alone!"

England was aware of that even if Alfred hadn't stated it. He was missing out on things. He was missing out on Alfred's growth, he was missing out on his birthdays, he was missing out on his life. Alfred wanted Arthur to be in his life, so did Arthur, but there are things that even The United Kingdom cannot do. He felt guilty, so he wiped away Alfred tears, " a true man should never cry."

Alfred looked up at Britain and he was also crying, he knew how much it must hurt, he knew how much he had hurt him when he blamed Arthur for not being able to be there for him. Alfred decided to be strong, he wanted to protect England for once. Alfred didn't want Britain to worry about him so he stopped his crying, instead he reached out to England's face and wiped away his tears. "you're not a true man then Britain~" and he laughed.

England fought back his tears and laughed with him. He pulled the younger nation into his arms. How he'll miss him when he's away, how he wish he could just stay there forever.

"Britain?"

"yes Alfred?"

"Promise me you will not bring me anymore of those fancy clothes."

England smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I promise."


End file.
